<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ann(e) In the Morning by gatheringblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383084">Ann(e) In the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatheringblues/pseuds/gatheringblues'>gatheringblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Domestic Bliss of Anne Lister and Ann Walker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, i don't make the rules, lesbians love their wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatheringblues/pseuds/gatheringblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Ann said, catching her wife’s hand. “I need a kiss.”</p><p>Anne’s face flickered in surprise and then joy. Anne brushed Ann’s hair away from her face and then cupped her cheek. Ann’s heart thumped in her chest and she leaned forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Domestic Bliss of Anne Lister and Ann Walker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ann(e) In the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann Walker liked to spend her mornings in bed now that she was married. Her wife, Anne Lister, always woke up before her and ate breakfast before she’d even opened her eyes. Later, when the sun was fully up Anne would come back into their bedroom and wake her gently with a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Waking up to see her wife was the most beautiful thing. No one else thought Anne was beautiful. She heard whispers sometimes about how it was such a shame Anne was so plain that no man would ever want to marry her and she would live her life in solitude. She didn’t mind the whispers. Anne wasn’t beautiful to men. Anne was beautiful to her.</p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Anne said.</p><p>Ann opened her eyes to the golden, morning light and her wife’s smile.</p><p>“Good morning,” she said. A smile started in her chest and bloomed into her fingers and face. For the first time since her early childhood, she was happy.<br/>
Anne kissed her fingers and Ann blushed. When Anne smiled at her it was with deep laugh lines around her eyes. Every time Anne touched her she felt a little swoop in her stomach. She couldn’t believe she was this lucky.</p><p>“What would you like to do today?” Anne asked.</p><p>Ann hummed and arranged herself so she could sit up and lean on the pillows.</p><p>“Could I paint you?” she asked.</p><p>“Really?” Anne said. Her voice was soft and her smile widened. Ann loved it when she accidentally surprised her wife.</p><p>“You asked me to, before …” Ann trailed off. Before she’d lost her mind. Before she’d been sent away. Before Anne left. Before they were married. The stab of guilt stopped her speech.</p><p>“I did,” Anne said, and she smiled like she was just as happy as Ann was. Ann remembered that she’d been forgiven, that she was stronger than she thought, and that period was behind them.</p><p>“Perhaps after diner? The light by the chaumière would be best at that time.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Anne said, in the way she had of making it seem like the world formed itself around her will. She checked her pocket watch and Ann could see that she was already transitioning into her busy rush of the day.</p><p>“Wait,” Ann said, catching her wife’s hand. “I need a kiss.”</p><p>Anne’s face flickered in surprise and then joy. Anne brushed Ann’s hair away from her face and then cupped her cheek. Ann’s heart thumped in her chest and she leaned forward.</p><p>The first kiss was soft and quick, just a brush before Anne pulled back so she was just out of reach. Ann whined and put her hands on the back of her wife’s neck.</p><p>“Please, more,” she whispered.</p><p>Anne chuckled and tilted Ann’s head up then brought their lips together. Anne put both hands on her face, holding her in place while she kissed reason and sense out of her.</p><p>Anne tasted like Earl Grey tea and pastry. Ann felt herself unspooling and the edges of her self blurred with desire. She couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her.</p><p>“Shhh,” Anne said. There were other people awake in the house. They had to be quiet.</p><p>Ann nodded. “Come back to bed.”</p><p>“I’m expected at the coal mine,” Anne said, apologetically.</p><p>“They can wait,” Ann said. Her body was awake and singing. Everything could wait as long as she could have Anne.</p><p>“Later,” Anne promised. “After you paint me.”</p><p>Ann flushed. In the chaumière she didn’t have to be quiet. When they were there, she could show Anne exactly how good she made her feel.</p><p>“Later,” she agreed.</p><p>Anne kissed her fingers again. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've written any ann/anne and, my goodness. It's hard enough to write queer romances when people use the same pronouns. Writing it when they have the same name?? I went back like three or four times to make sure that the ann(e) I spelled was the one I meant.<br/>Hats off to everyone in this fandom who makes it look so effortless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>